Our New Beginning
by Kanzii
Summary: When your life changes before your very eyes, how do you accept it? When it takes another turn, how do you go on? Will we make it? Will he be able to handle it? What if it all ends up broken in the end?  Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(A/N - All Sign Language is **bolded, **all thoughts are _italicized_, and all spoken words are in "quotes" as normal.)

* * *

><p>Have you ever stopped to ask yourself what life would be like if things were different? Have you ever taken the time to get to know someone, who was? Did you ever take a moment to go out on a limb to meet someone new? I have.<p>

**Kanzii Lyn! Get over here now! **Daphne Vasquez, one of my best friends, signed from across the park. I wouldn't have even noticed if I hadn't been looking for her. Then again, when someone sends you a text saying 'There's been an accident, get to the park, quick!' you tend to look for the person who sent it!

I ran, full speed, towards her, and gasped when I saw Emmett, my best friend and boyfriend of two years, laying pinned under his motorcycle. Bay Kennish, covered in blood at his side.

**What the fuck happened? **I signed and shouted at the same time. I pulled Bay onto the grass carefully. She wasn't badly injured, just cut up a little. I took a deep breath and moved the motorcycle off Emmett and kneeled down, taking his hand in mine, and signed **Emmett, hang in there, help's on the way.**

"I'm so stupid. I didn't mean to run in front of him, I'm so sorry," Bay was muttering. I saw her shaking horribly, clearly upset.

"It's going to be okay, Bay" I said, though from the look on Daphne's face, and the fact that she asked me what I just tried to say, it must have came out a jumbled mess.

**It's going to be okay…It has to be. **I signed. I knelt next to Emmett and carefully pulled him so his head was resting in my lap. I had spent a lot of time helping at the hospital, so I was almost able to see what the worst cuts were. From the fact that he didn't scream or slap me, I assumed nothing was broken except for maybe a rib or two, his breathing was slightly fast, but he was stable. His heart rate was only slightly raised. I kissed his forehead, and lipped, 'You're going to be okay.'

I took off my t-shirt and bunched it up to stop the bleeding on his forehead. Bay looked startled, but I smiled and signed **Don't worry, he's going to be fine. **

When we reached the hospital a short time later, my thoughts were confirmed. Emmett was fine. Two cracked ribs, and some cuts and bruises, but no internal bleeding, no head trauma, nothing too serious. Bay was only banged up, but otherwise fine. Melody arrived moments after we did, and she was relieved to see that everything was alright.

**You handled this all very well, **she signed **How did you manage to stay calm? You of all people? **

**Love does crazy things to people. And I knew if I panicked, it would have made everyone else scared. That was the best thing volunteering at the hospital has taught me. Stay calm, keep your head, and stay positive. Plus, I can't exactly stress out, it's not healthy for the…for me. **I signed. I bit my lip. I almost slipped up.

**What were you going to say?** Melody asked.

**Nothing. I'll explain after we get home. **I replied.

**You better. **She signed with a laugh.

I took a deep breath and walked down the busy hallway to Bay and Emmett's room. They were both in one of the ER rooms, awaiting discharge. The doctor wanted to moderate both of them for a few hours, to make sure both are fine, though from what I understood, they both are.

**Hey, Beautiful, **Emmett signed. I leaned down and kissed him softly.

**Hey, sweetheart, **I replied. I laid down next to him and rested my head on his chest, careful not to bang his cracked ribs. He rubbed my shoulder softly. A shiver went up my spine. I was so thankful that he was alright, but I was dreading having to tell him and his mom what was going on. Neither one would be thrilled, or at least, that is what I was convinced. I hated the thought of losing either one of them. I needed them, they were my world.

(A/N) Please, leave comments, I'd love to know what you thought! :) Also, expect the next chapter to be a lot longer, I needed this one to end on a positive note, to get off the hospital scene, and failed to come up with a better cliffhanger. xD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(A/N – In this chapter, a flash back will be _italicized_. As before, signing is **bold**, and spoken words are in "quotes".)

* * *

><p>When we got home from the hospital, I went to take a shower before I broke the news. I sighed and stepped under the warm mist, my eyes filling with tears.<p>

_"Mom? Mommy! I can't hear! I can't hear anything!" I screamed. I pulled at the I.V. in my arm, tears in my eyes. "Mommy? What did they do to me? Why can't I hear you?"_

_ My mother looked at me with blood shot eyes. She had been crying. I saw her write something on a piece of paper, before handing it to me._

_ 'You're deaf honey. Your father threw you into the wall and beat you senseless. You suffered severe brain damage, which effected you're hearing. You may one day get your hearing back, but chances are, you won't. The doctor said there is no way of knowing how much you suffered from the trauma, other than the deafness. Only time will tell.'_

_ I looked at her in shock. "I'll never hear again?" I asked._

_ She shook her head no._

I shuddered as the memories kept flowing. That was the hardest news any 8 year old girl could take. To lose her hearing, her only way of communicating.

Years later, however, I met Emmett and Daphne. It was an unexpected chance that we met. I was at the park, walking my golden retriever, who had been trained to alert me when a car horn honked, or the doorbell rang, or I was almost hit by a car. The young dog was bright, and at the time, my only friend.

_I was throwing her ball around the park when a group of boys from my school came up, shouting and pointing at me. I looked at them in shock, because they were talking far too fast for me to read their lips. Though I had grown very good at reading lips over the last four years. But when people were shouting and speaking fast, it was nearly impossible to catch it all. _

_ When one of the older boys pushed me, I let out a sharp yelp as my wrist snapped under my weight and the force of the shove. The boys laughed and kicked my dog, before turning, their eyes wide with shock. There stood Emmett, his mouth open in what seemed like a scream. Daphne was coming to my side and slowly helped me up, before handing me my dog's leash. The boys took one last look at me, before running as if the devil himself was after them._

_**Are you okay? **__Emmett had asked, using his hands. I stared blankly at him, until he mouthed the words. I nodded, though cradled my sprained wrist in my good hand. He_ _took it softly, and ran his hand over it. I flinched when he touched the most painful spot, but didn't pull away. He made me feel safe._

_ He and Daphne took me home to Melody, Emmett's mother, and through writing and gesturing, I learned their names, that they were also deaf, and a lot of other helpful information._

If it hadn't been for Emmett, I probably never would have learned to sign.

I stepped out of the shower and pulled the plush towel around my thin frame. I hadn't always been thin, five years ago, I was chubby and self conscious. But time with Daphne and Emmett had changed that. From running around all the time, to countless hours exploring and just having fun, I lost the weight and soon began to have guys from both Carlton and Buckner Hall started to try and go out with me. I always refused, because I knew one day, I would have my dream, my Emmett.

I smiled at that thought. Daphne hated me when she found out I was dating Emmett. He was too good for me, she insisted. I proved her wrong. But when Daphne moved to Mission Hills to locate her birth parents, I met Bay Kennish. Now mind you, I love Bay, she's a sweetheart under that hard ass attitude, but she has a major problem with me dating Emmett, it's one thing Daphne and her can agree on. It drives me crazy, because what makes them any better for him than me?

Well, sure, I'm the 'bad girl', I'm the one who has a screwed up life, but what does that have to do with my ability to love? Absolutely nothing. Emmett sees that.

I pulled on my white cotton sweater and a pink, pleated mini-skirt, which actually wasn't too short on me, considering I was only 5'1", it came a few inches shy of my knees. I scrunched my hair, and let it fall against my back. I looked in the mirror and sighed. Make up or no make up, it didn't matter. I was sure I would end up crying by the end of this little meeting.

I slowly walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my purse. It held the evidence I needed. I stood in the doorway of the living room, and took a deep breath before I flickered the lights to get their attention. Melody and Emmett turned to look at me as I walked in and set my purse down next to the love seat. I signed for them both to sit down.

**What's going on Kanzii? You've been acting strange the last few weeks, **Melody commented.

**And with good reason. Emmett, you know I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone before? **I asked him. As soon as the words were signed, I found myself remembering my last few moments with my mother and older brother.

_"I love you, Kanzii. I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, this is all my fault," Dameon had said. His breathing was shallow and pained. "I'm sorry," _

_ "Mom, you have to hang in there too," he sighed, looking at our mother, who laid in a coma next to his bed. _

_ **"The doctors said you…you and mom won't make it…" **I signed and spoke at the same time. Dameon was too weak to try and decode sign language right now._

_ "I-I know. I-I love you baby s-sis. Hang i-in there. F-find Emmett, he'll b-b…" Dameon started, but was cut short. His breathing caught in his throat, and before I knew it, the nurses were calling a code. _

_ At 1:06 am, my older brother died. 25 minutes later, my mother joined him. They left me a lone to face the world, to face the darkness. The last words I remembered whispering were "I'll always love you more than life itself."_

_ I remembered the call at midnight. There had been a terrible crash. I had Regina answer the phone, because they were calling, not video calling. She signed that my brother and mother were in critical condition, and that I should get there right away. Emmett drove me. I remember after they died, I clung to him, refusing to let go even when Melody told me there was nothing else we could do. I refused to let go. _

_ I was 16, an orphan, who was madly in love with her best friend. Melody had agreed to let me live with them, since I was young, and close to Emmett. We started dating a month later. Emmett had been my hero, my saving grace. He was there for me through it all._

**Kanzii? **Emmett signed, as he got to his feet. I smiled and shook my head, motioning for him to sit back down.

**I love you Emmett, and Melody, I consider you another mother, **I started **And I hope what I'm about to tell you doesn't change your opinion of me…** Tears welled in my eyes. I could only pray that this didn't end badly.

**Just tell us, Kanzii, **Emmett signed. He looked worried.

**I'm pregnant. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(A/N – In this chapter, a flash back will be _italicized_. As before, signing is **bold**, and spoken words are in "quotes".)

* * *

><p><strong>You signed that wrong, <strong>Emmett signed quickly.

**No. I'm pregnant. **I replied, and took out the note from the doctor. **I'm about 8 weeks along, my doctor wants to do an ultra-sound as soon as possible to confirm. **

** How are you..? When did you and Emmett..? Oh, shit. **Melody signed in a rush. She looked shocked.

**We used protection, Melody. We really did. I don't know what happened. I didn't find out until last Friday. I thought I was just catching the flu or something, so I went to the doctor, and I totally forgot that I missed my period. I'm so…** I signed

**Don't say sorry. Kanzii, this isn't bad news. **Emmett signed. He came over and gave me a huge hug. **We can do this. **He added.

**Well congratulations, both of you! **Melody signed. She smiled at us and joined us in a group hug. I smiled brightly, and turned so I could sign the most important question.

**You guys don't hate me?**

** I don't hate you Kanzii, its human nature. I wish you and Emmett had waited a few years, but you're both going to be fine. Sure, it's going to be hard raising a newborn, when neither of you can hear the baby cry, but it'll work out. **Melody signed with a smile. She kissed the top of my head and beamed like a proud parent.

**And I'm not mad at you, Beautiful. How could I? **Emmett signed one handed. His other was wrapped around my waist. **We're going to be awesome parents. **

I smiled brightly. All of that worrying for nothing. I glanced at the clock, and was shocked to see that it was midnight already. I hadn't even realized that we had been at the hospital for several hours. I fought a yawn, but failed horribly. Emmett threw his head back in laughter, and then signed to his mom that we were heading to bed. Melody smiled and told us goodnight.

**I love you, Emmett, **I signed once we were in his bedroom. He grabbed me and pulled me in for a very passionate kiss. My heart fluttered in my chest, it felt like our first date all over again.

**I love you too, Kanzii, and I love our little baby. **He signed. I smiled brightly and motioned for him to turn around. He looked at me in confusion, but did as I said.

I pulled my sweater and skirt off and stole one of his long sleeve shirts off his chair. I pulled it over my head, then pulled him down on the bed next to me.

**You think Melody will get mad if I spend the night in here with you? **I asked, a slight smile on my face.

**You're having my baby, she obviously knows we had sex, so I don't see why she would**, he replied.

**Good, because your room is closer to the bathroom than the couch…and I want to stay with you, forever. **I signed, before kissing him.

We laid there in each other's embrace for what seemed like hours, before I slipped into a very happy sleep. The warmth of his embrace soothed all my worries away. I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next morning, my stomach churning. I groaned and clamped my hand over my mouth as I ran to the bathroom. I fell to my knees in front of the toilet and heaved. After a few minutes, I leaned back, and let my head rest against the cool porcelain bathtub. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, and took several deep breaths, trying to slow my racing heart.<p>

I looked up when I sensed someone staring at me. Emmett was standing in the doorway, his expression a mix between sadness and concern.

**Are you okay? **He asked.

**Yeah. Morning sickness.** I signed back with one hand. My stomach turned againand once more, I found myself leaning over the toilet. I felt Emmett lay a comforting hand on my back, and rub softly. When my stomach finally settled, I fell back, letting my head rest against his bare, warm chest. He tilted my head so I could see his hands as he signed **Feeling any better?**

** Sort of. **I replied, before closing my eyes and sucking in a breath of air. My stomach turned, but I fought back the sick feeling this time. I didn't want Emmett seeing me this way. I felt myself start to shake slightly, and groaned.

**Kanzii? **Emmett asked, his eyes full of concern.

I pulled away and dry heaved. I chocked on sour stomach acid. My head was pounding. I took a deep breath and forced myself to my feet, so I could rinse my mouth. Once the bitter taste was gone, I felt better.

**I'm okay. Sorry, hun, I hate you seeing me like this,** I signed with a sigh.

**You're beautiful, and I'm here for you, **he objected.

I kissed him softly, before looking at my phone. It was only 7 in the morning, but Emmett would be late for school if he didn't get ready soon. I looked up to tell him so, but he shook his head.

**Mom made an appointment for you, and I'm coming with you, **he signed. I nodded and pointed towards his bedroom.

**Nope. Sorry, we have to get dressed; the appointment is for 8:30. **He said with a sad smile.

**Alright. You want the shower first this time? **I asked. I normally took a shower before him, since I woke up early to see him before he left for school, but today, I thought it'd be interesting to change up the usual routine. Plus, I wasn't feeling so great.

**Naw, you go ahead. **He replied. He hugged me tightly, and must have felt me sway, because he insisted I sat down. I did as he said, but still felt like I was going to pass out.

**Em, go get your mom, something's not right,** I signed. The bathroom was spinning.

Emmett got up quickly and ran out of the bathroom.

I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. I groaned softly when I felt someone pull me against them. I opened my eyes to fine Emmett holding me, and Melody kneeling next to me.

**Still dizzy? **She asked.

**A little. I don't feel sick anymore though. **

** Describe the dizziness. **Melody instructed.

**Everything started spinning, and I felt really weak, like I was going to pass out. **I explained.

**Okay, that's normal. You were stressing yesterday, and you're probably dehydrated. It's common, so don't worry. Anyway, you have an appointment soon, why don't you skip the shower, and just throw on a pair of pants and lay on the couch until it's time to leave? **She said. Her instructions sounded like a good plan. Emmett helped me to my feet, then insisted on staying with me while I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a loose fitting tank top. I looked around for his old sweatshirt, the same one he used to let me sleep in when we first started going out.

He smiled knowingly and tossed it to me. Apparently it was on the other side of the bed. I smiled and took his hand as he led me downstairs, to the kitchen, where he insisted on making me drink two large cups of water. I smiled, feeling a lot better once the water hit my stomach. He kissed me softly, and did something I hadn't been expecting. He picked me up and carried me to the couch, setting me down lightly. I looked up at him and smiled shyly. Emmett always did little things that made me love him all the more, from holding doors or pulling out chairs for me, to the tiny acts of kindness that meant the world to me.

I'd have been lying if I said Emmett and I had a perfect relationship, we didn't. I was very independent, and in the beginning, his little stunts used to drive me crazy, but over the last two years, I had grown used to his persistence to see that I was alright, to take care of me, and to make me feel like a princess. That wasn't me. It really wasn't, and there are still moments when I have to ask him to take all the gentleman stuff down a notch.

See, when my mother was alive, after I went deaf, she taught me to be a very strong, very independent person. Basically, her goal was to toughen me up, so when I grew up, I was able to take care of myself, without having to have a man at my side. But that all changed when Emmett and I made our relationship official. I still remember how nervous I was when I asked him if he ever considered dating someone who wasn't Daphne. For as long as I knew Emmett, at the time, he only wanted her. But after everything we had been through together, we had gotten together, he was 15, I was 16. Somehow, we made it work, even though my signing was sketchy, and my patience was very thin.

I still have trouble with signing certain phrases. I learned years later that due to the 'accident', my motor skills were slightly impaired, which now, leads to me signing slower, even though I know the signs. It also, if I'm being yelled at, or signed to quickly, it leads to me getting lost in a conversation. Which was one of the biggest obstacles of our relationship. Emmett wasn't used to a deaf girl who couldn't keep up. And I wasn't used to a deaf guy who didn't always lip when he signed. So we compromised. We both lip and sign when we're talking to one another, so that even if I mess up on a sign, or he signs too fast, we both can keep up to a point.

I was thinking about all this when Emmett tapped my shoulder and motioned that it was time to go. As I sat down in Melody's car, I found myself wondering something.

**Emmett? What if our baby is hearing? **I signed, tears in my eyes.

**We'll teach him or her to sign and speak. I'm sure Regina and the Kennish's wouldn't mind helping. **He replied easily. He put his arm around me and hugged me tight. **Don't worry about it. Our baby is going to be perfect, hearing or not.**

* * *

><p>When we got to the doctors, I was called right away. I was considered a "high risk" pregnancy, because of the head trauma I suffered as a child. My doctor, Dr. Dee, was very kind when she signed that I carried several risk factors for complications. Her main concern was low birth weight, deafness, and possible premature birth.<p>

**We're going to take you for a sonogram today, even though you're still early on. We'll be able to better guess how far exactly, and see if there are any early signs of problems. I understand that you were not born deaf, however, you and Emmett both carry the same gene for deafness. There is a 70% chance that your baby will be deaf. However, if he or she isn't, you are aware of how difficult it is to raise a hearing baby, correct? **She asked.

**Yes. And we're ready for that. **Emmett answered for me. He saw the fear in my eyes.

**Kanzii, have you been experiencing any morning sickness? Dizziness? Fainting? **Dr. Dee asked.

**I've been having morning sickness for the last two weeks, and today, I was really dizzy and weak,** I replied. **Is there something wrong?**

**I don't know yet, but we'll run some blood tests. Morning sickness and what you described is perfectly normal for teenage mothers, however, I'd like to make sure you aren't anemic, or suffering from any other underlying health problems before you carry out this pregnancy. In the event that there is a complication, what are your views on abortion? **She asked.

**I'm – **I started, but Emmett gave me a look. I looked at him, and he shook his head.

**Kanzii, I'd rather lose the baby than you, **he signed.

**If having this baby means I'm going to die, I'll abort. But only if there is no chance that I'd survive. **I signed. I gave Emmett a cold look, and shook my head. My silent way of telling him that we'd talk about it later.

**Alright, well, then, let's take a look! **Dr. Dee said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Kanzii, you're about 8 weeks along. Congratulations! In 10 weeks, we'll be able to tell you the sex of the baby! <strong>Dr. Dee signed. She saw the smile cross my face and nodded. **We also got your blood test results back. Come into my office. **

As we walked to her office, I felt Emmett tap my shoulder. I turned to him, and had to ask him to slow down. He was signing a mile a minute.

**Why do you look so concerned? The doctor said everything's alright, but you look ready to puke. Babe, are you alright? C'mon, don't hide anything from me! **He signed with a little more force than I expected.

**I'm just worried, Emmett, that's all. My family had a long history of health problems, miscarriages, the works. I'm afraid to lose this baby…to lose you. **I replied.

**You'll never lose me, I promise, **he replied, then planted a kiss on my forehead.

We sat down and exchanged a look when Dr. Dee pulled out my file.

**Well Kanzii, you are anemic, which would explain why you're tired and feeling weak. We're going to prescribe a pill for that, as well as prenatal vitamins. I also suggest that you come to see me every four weeks, until you're 30th week, then I want to see you twice a week until the baby is here. Right now, everything looks good, though your blood pressure is slightly lower than normal. We're going to keep tabs on that. I noticed that your mother suffered from several miscarriages, so if you start to bleed, or get bad cramping, I want you to come in right away. Other than that, everything looks fine. Your baby is doing well, and please, feel free to call if you have any concerns. **She explained.

We all said thank you, and walked silently out to the car. Melody gave me a tight hug, and signed that everything would be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(A/N – In this chapter, a flash back will be _italicized_. As before, signing is **bold**, and spoken words are in "quotes".)

* * *

><p>I was shocked with how fast 10 weeks really went when you were working full time, volunteering, and looking for a house that was within reason.<p>

I stopped getting morning sickness after the 12th week of my pregnancy, which was a relief for both Emmett and I. He had missed a lot of his morning classes to stay with me and sooth me when I was hit with the worse of it, and once it passed, he was actually more relieved than ever to be able to wake up in the morning and see my smiling face leaning over him.

I had done a lot of shopping for our little baby, from getting a crib, to getting a few unisex outfits. Emmett was convinced I was having a girl, and I was convinced I was having a boy, so we agreed that until we knew, we'd get yellows and greens.

**"Have you picked a name?" **Bay signed and spoke the Monday before our scheduled ultrasound.

**We have some, but we haven't picked any for certain yet, **Emmett replied. I smiled and punched his arm playfully.

**If it's a girl, I want it to be Emily Lynn, but Emmett doesn't think it's fair to name the girl after him, **I signed and a soft laugh.

Bay smiled and laughed. She had been a huge support these last few weeks. She even agreed to make a special painting for the nursery as soon as we knew what we were having.

Daphne on the other hand, refused to speak to me or Emmett. It put a huge strain on our relationship for the first few days, but we both agreed that if she wasn't going to be supportive, we could live without her.

"**Name it Toby if it's a boy!" **Toby said and attempted to sign. I shook my head and signed **If it's a boy, I was thinking Cody Tyler, but Emmett doesn't like it. **

Emmett laughed and took my hand, and signed. **That's because you're having a girl. **

**We'll know by Wednesday! I still think it's a little boy. **

The rest of dinner was spent throwing baby names around. By the end of the night, we had a long list of names to choose from.

* * *

><p>Wednesday came faster than I had expected, and as we sat in the waiting room, I found myself suddenly very cold.<p>

Emmett felt the goose bumps rise on my arm, and quickly pulled his leather jacket around me. I snuggled up next to him, and waited in silence for Dr. Dee to call my name.

Once we were in the examination room, I felt a wave of dizziness. I decided not to say anything though, because I was too excited to learn the sex of our baby.

As Dr. Dee began the ultrasound, I noticed a worried expression cross her face.

**What's wrong? **I asked.

**I'm having a little trouble finding the baby's heartbeat, **She answered honestly.

**Is our baby alright? **Emmett signed hurriedly.

**Yupp, there we go. And congratulations! Kanzii, Emmett, you're having a little girl! **She signed happily and turned the monitor so we could both see.

**Told you so, **Emmett signed with a laugh. I smiled and squeezed his hand. I looked at the image before me, and felt my heart do a little, happy flip.

**Is her weight normal? Her heart rate? **I signed.

**Her heart rate is a little slow, but that's normal, because she is a little small for 18 weeks. However, we do want you to start eating a little more, so your little girl can put on a little more weight. And I want to see you here in two weeks, for another ultrasound. We'll make sure everything looks good again. **Dr. Dee signed. She smiled at me as Emmett wiped the jelly off my stomach. I smiled at him and stuck my tongue out.

* * *

><p>I woke very early the next morning to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and blinked at the bright light shining in my face. Emmett leaned over me, and waved his hand, as if to get my attention. I blinked again, then sat up, confused.<p>

**Daphne's in the hospital. **He signed urgently.

**What? What happened? **I signed, still half asleep.

**She got into a car accident. Her and Bay are both at the hospital. She was driving, and they were rear ended. Regina just texted my mom, get dressed. **He signed hurriedly. I nodded, nauseated by the whole situation. I grabbed the closest pair of jeans I could find, and pulled Emmett's leather jacket on over my black cami. Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me downstairs, out the front door, and into the car, where Melody was waiting.

It took all of 15 minutes to get to the hospital, and once we were there, I felt my heart racing. I took a deep breath, and hurried through the long hallway. I knew exactly where the trauma unit was. It was like 2 years ago all over again.

"We're looking for Bay Kennish and Daphne Vasquez, we were notified that they were in a car accident," I told the receptionist. She said something that I didn't catch, so I pointed to my ears, then to a pad of paper on her desk. She gasped, then wrote down the room number quickly. Both girls were in the same room.

**You've got to be kidding me, **I signed to Emmett when I saw the room number. 405. The same room my mother and brother had died in. I took a deep breath and swallowed the vomit that was rising up my throat. Emmett took my hand and squeezed.

**We don't have to go in, if you don't want to,** he signed, but I knew if I told him not to, he'd be crushed. Daphne and Bay were our friends.

**I'll be okay. I just need a minute. **I answered. I asked him to wait for me while I ran into the girl's room and threw up. I took a deep breath and forced myself to stand. I splashed cold water over my face and looked in the mirror. I looked like absolute shit. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, then walked out of the bathroom, my head pounding. Emmett looked at me, a concerned expression crossing his face. I reassured him that I was fine, then took his hand and pulled him down the hall, into the room. I was shocked at the scene before me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(A/N – In this chapter, a flash back will be _italicized_. As before, signing is **bold**, and spoken words are in "quotes".) (Also, special thanks to Muzic-iz-Life ! I love coming and seeing your reviews!)

* * *

><p>Emmett pulled me close as I looked between the two. Daphne had a broken wrist, and was hooked to several IVs and has a small cut on her forehead. She was either sleeping or unconscious, I didn't know. Bay had a broken arm, a broken leg, and countless cuts and bruises. She was hooked to tubes, IVs, and a respirator. She looked like she had taken the worse of the impact.<p>

"I thought they were rear-ended?" I said aloud, not even bothering to sign. My head was spinning, and I was afraid if I let go of Emmett, I would fall.

**They were, then crashed head on into the car in front of them. Bay…Bay wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Daphne's going to be alright. She has a broken arm and a few broken ribs, but she's going to be alright. She's sleeping. Bay…We're still not sure. Right now, she has a concussion, some internal bleeding, and several broken bones. **Regina signed. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying.

I took a deep breath, and felt my knees go weak. Emmett pushed me into the chair that Toby had pulled over, and knelt down next to me.

**Deep breaths, Kanzii. Breathe. **He signed.

"Bay's strong," Toby said. He looked me in the eye and forced a smile. "Bay's strong."

**Excuse me. **I signed. I stood and pushed Emmett away. **Stay here. I'll be right back. **

**No! I'm not –** he started, but I cut him off. I grabbed his hands and kissed each of his knuckles.

** Stay. I'll be fine. I need a few minutes alone. **I told him, before I grabbed my purse and walked out of the room.

I went out the front doors of the hospital, and pulled a cigarette out of my purse. I hadn't smoked since I found out I was pregnant, but I didn't care at that point. My mother had smoked while she was carrying me and my brother, and we were fine. One cigarette couldn't hurt.

"I thought you quit?" Wilke asked. He was Toby's best friend, and had a huge crush on Daphne.

"I stopped because of the pregnancy, but I don't care. I might lose two of the most important people in my life. I already lost too many people. I don't care," I said between hits.

I had to watch his face to understand his next comment, but I got the most of it when he said "That's a really shitty attitude to have. Does Emmett know? Kanzii, you have to think about that baby inside you. Smoking is bad to begin with, but c'mon, you're smarter than that."

"Emmett knows I used to smoke, and he'd understand. Wilke, they have them in the same room my mother and brother died in. It's major Déjà** vu**," I sputtered.

"Okay." He gave up and walked inside.

I inhaled deeply and finished my cigarette. On my way back to the room, I stopped at the girl's room to wash my hands and spray myself down with perfume. Emmett would be angry when he found out, but deep down, I think he already knew.

**Feeling better? **He asked as I joined him.

**Yeah. **I signed with a kiss. He smiled and gave me that 'I know what you did' look. I shrugged and sat down in the chair next to him.

**Any updates? **I asked.

**Daphne woke up for a few minutes, but the doctor sedated her, to help the pain. Still no news on Bay, **Emmett replied.

I shook my head sadly. This was my worst nightmare, all over again.

Melody looked at me, and shook her head, before motioning for me to follow her into the hall.

**I know how close you and Emmett are to them, but if you'd like to go home and get some rest, there's not much you can do here anyway. I already had Regina call your boss, you're free today. Go home, get some sleep, take my car, I'll text if I need to be picked up. **She signed as she tossed the car keys at me. I nodded my thanks, and went back to Emmett's side.

**We'll come back, let's get some air, **I suggested. He looked at both girls, then nodded. He wrapped his arm around my waist and took the keys from me.

**I'm driving, **he signed. He looked shocked when I snatched the keys out of his arms and signed bitterly **You most definitely are not! **

I felt my heart start to race, and had to choke back tears as I added **I'm sorry. I just can't bear the thought of losing you too.**

Emmett pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed my back softly. I felt him shake slightly, and knew he was crying. We stood there, in the middle of the fourth floor hall way, crying over our two close friends.

* * *

><p>We finally ended up driving to Denny's for an early breakfast. Though neither of us was hungry, Emmett insisted that I ate something, since it wasn't healthy for me to skip meals, not with the baby's weight already under the charts.<p>

**Emily Bailyn, **I suddenly finger spelled for him.

**What? **He asked, his expression twisting.

**Our daughter's name. I can't fit Daphne's name into it, not without it sounding too strange. Emily Bailyn. **I replied.

**I like it. It's pretty. But does her first name have to be Emily? I really think she should be named after you, not me. **He suggested.

**I like Emily better. I was going to suggest Mackenzie, but it's too many letters. I like Emily. **I signed stubbornly.

**Alright, Emily Bailyn it is. **He agreed. He reached across the table and took my hand. I kissed his knuckles, then wrote down my order. I was too tired to speak to the waitress when she came, so I just handed her the slip of paper. Emmett followed suit. I think he was even more tired than I was. He had been so worried about me and the baby, and now this. It seemed like one bad turn to another these days. I was grateful for him though. He was so strong. He wouldn't let himself break, for my sake. And that was one of the countless reasons why I loved him so much. He was my rock, my hero, and my one and only love.

**What are you thinking about? **He asked.

**You, **I said with a smile. **You're my hero Emmett Bledsoe. **

** I love you,** He signed.

**I love you, **I replied.

We ate our meal in a comfortable silence, then headed back to his house. I curled up on the floor next to the couch, too tired to even care. I fell asleep almost instantly. I felt Emmett pick me up and carry me to his room, but I didn't wake. I was beyond exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(A/N – In this chapter, a flash back will be _italicized_. As before, signing is **bold**, and spoken words are in "quotes".) (Also, special thanks to Muzic-iz-Life ! I love coming and seeing your reviews!) (Sorry for the short chapters. The next two are short, I'm super busy, and had to write these ones as soon as the idea hit me.)

* * *

><p>I woke some time later, to Emmett holding his phone in front of my face. It took me a few moments to figure out that he wanted me to read the text.<p>

Message From Toby K.

Daphne's up. Bay's in surgery. CU2 here asap.

**Can I take a shower first? I smell like hospital and Denny's, **I signed.

Emmett gave me a look, but nodded. I wiggled out front under his warm arm and grabbed a fresh change of clothes. I hadn't even noticed that I fell asleep in what I was wearing earlier that day until then. I touched my stomach, then went into the bathroom and ran a hot shower.

Once dried and dressed, I ran down into the livingroom, where Emmett was waiting. He dangled his motorcycle's keys in front of my face. I sighed but nodded. His bike was faster.

**Drive slow,** I signed.

** Baby on board. I'm not stupid, **he signed with a smile. His smile made me fall in love with him all over again. I pulled him in for a passionate kissed, then headed out the front door, leaving him to lock up.

I snapped the helmet on, then waited for him to help me onto the back of his bike. Normally that would have drove me crazy, but today, I just wanted him close by.

Once we were at the hospital, Emmett and I raced to the fourth floor, and were greeted by Toby and Wilke.

"She's awake," Toby said with a smile.

"What about Bay? How's surgery going?" I asked out loud, in case Wilke wanted to answer. I was facing Emmett, so he could read our lips. I was tired, and my hands were busy holding his tightly.

"They've stopped the internal bleeding and set the bones. They're almost done," Toby answered. We both nodded and walked into the room, to see a smiling Daphne wave at us.

**Took you guys long enough, **She signed the best she could with one useful hand.

** Sorry, **I replied.

She smiled brightly.

**How are you feeling? **Emmett asked her.

** Sore. But otherwise ok. I'm glad I wore my seatbelt. **She replied.

I hugged her gently, and smiled at my best friend, who gave me a soft squeeze before signing **They're letting me go home tomorrow around noon if everything looks good. **

**Good. We'll go celebrate with some veggie burgers and fries. **I signed with a huge smile. I was relieved.

** "Kanzii, the doctor just told us that Bay's out of surgery, they're bringing her back in a few minutes,** Regina signed and said at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(A/N – In this chapter, a flash back will be _italicized_. As before, signing is **bold**, and spoken words are in "quotes".) (Also, special thanks to Muzic-iz-Life ! I love coming and seeing your reviews!) ( "Skin" is property of Sixx A.M. I do not, in any way, shape or form, own the lyrics. All credits go to Sixx. A.M.)(Again, sorry for the super short chapter!)

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett, go ahead, I've got something I need to do. Can I borrow your motorcycle though? <strong>I signed.

**I'll go, but no. Ask Regina or Toby or Wilke for a ride. I don't want you getting hurt. **He replied.

**Fair enough. Tell Bay I'll be back in a little bit, **I gave in. I ran down the hall, texting Wilke to meet me out front.

"Where we going?" He asked as I slipped into the passenger seat of his car.

"Emmett's house, then the cemetery," I replied, watching his face and lips for a response.

"Alright, Boss," he said with a laugh.

I grabbed my guitar from Emmett's room, and ran back to the car.

* * *

><p>Once at the cemetery, I walked slowly to my mother and brother's graves. They side by side. I took a deep breath and looked at Wilke.<p>

"How good are you at improvising?" I asked, nodding at my guitar.

"Decent, why?" he asked.

"Because I can't play and sing. I promised my mom that on her birthday, I'd do a cover for "Skin" by Sixx A.M. and I have no intention of breaking that promise," I said.

"I know that song. I got it," he replied, a smile crossing his face.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I hadn't sung since their deaths. I refused to even let Emmett witness me singing, even though he couldn't hear me.

I watched Wilke's fingers as he strummed the intro. I counted backwards until it was time for me to sing.

**"Paint yourself a picture,  
>Of what you wish you looked like,<br>Maybe then they just might,  
><strong>**Feel an ounce of your pain.**

** Come into focus,  
><strong>**Step out of the shadows,  
><strong>**It's a losing battle,  
><strong>**There's no need to be ashamed.**

** 'Cause they don't even know you,  
><strong>**All they see is scars,  
><strong>**They don't see the angel,  
><strong>**Living in your heart.**

** Let the find the real you,  
><strong>**Buried deep within,  
><strong>**And let them know with all you've got,  
><strong>**That you are not your skin.**

** Ooh ooh**

** And when they start to judge you,  
><strong>**Show them your true colors,  
><strong>**And do onto others,  
><strong>**As you'd have done to you.**

** Just rise above this,  
><strong>**Kill them with your kindness,  
><strong>**Ignorance is blindness,  
><strong>**They're the one who stand to lose.**

** 'Cause they don't even know you,  
><strong>**All they see is scars,  
><strong>**They don't see the angel,  
><strong>**Living in your heart.**

**Let them find the real you,  
><strong>**Buried deep within,  
><strong>**Let them know with all you got  
><strong>**That you are not your skin.**

** Oooooooooh.**

** Well they don't even know you,  
><strong>**All they see is scars,  
><strong>**They don't see the angel,  
><strong>**Living in your heart.**

** Let them find the real you,  
><strong>**Buried deep within,  
><strong>**Let them know with all you've got,  
><strong>**That you are not your skin…**

** Oooh, ooh," **I took a deep breath and cracked my fingers. I wasn'tused to signing full songs, but I spent the last 12 months learning every sign for Skin.

Wilke stared at me, tears in his eyes. I cocked my head in curiosity.

"You…Kanzii, do you realize how much talent you have?" He asked.

"Wilke, I'm deaf. I'm lucky when I can hear Emmett on the drums. I'm even luckier when I can actually sing without sounding like a dying cat. Seriously, Wilke, I appreciate the compliment, but I definitely don't have talent." I said. I shook my head. I loved that song, and it had meaning. I practiced it for so long. That was the only reason I nailed it.

"You do have talent. Anyway, you ready to go back to the hospital?" He asked.

"In a second," I said. I took my guitar and took out my lighter. For the last two years, whenever I came to my relatives' graves and played, I'd melt the strings on my guitar. I actually lost two guitars doing that, but I didn't care. It was my tradition. The only tradition I still had.

"I'm ready now," I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(A/N – In this chapter, a flash back will be _italicized_. As before, signing is **bold**, and spoken words are in "quotes".) (Also, special thanks to Muzic-iz-Life ! I love coming and seeing your reviews!) (I know this one is short as well, but I've got a lot going on right now, and this literally came to me seconds before I wrote it. As always, review!)

* * *

><p>I was greeted by Emmett's warm embrace the moment we hit the fourth floor. I guessed that Wilke texted Toby, who told Emmett, because Emmett looked slightly upset.<p>

**I would have came with you, you know that **he signed, shaking his head. **We normally go together. **

**I wanted you here. Daphne just woke up, Bay might wake up soon, I needed you here, with them. **I retorted. He couldn't argue with that.

**Ok. But you have a doctor's appointment today. And that, I am going to. ** He stated.

**Fair enough. What time? **I asked.

**Noon. Do you realize how far along you are right now? **He asked, his face filling with concern as he lightly touched my belly.

**Um, 19 weeks? It hasn't been longer than that, has it? **I asked, my expression twisting. Had I really lost track of time?

**Yea, that's right. I just wanted to make sure you were up to date. You've been so out of it lately. **He replied.

**You had me scared! **I signed with a laugh.

I looked at my watch, and realized that it was 10 to noon. I grabbed his hand, and drug him downstairs, to the OBGYN Clinic we were now all too familiar with.

**Kanzii? **The nurse signed as soon as we entered the office. **Dr. Dee wants to see you, right away. **

Emmett and I hurried down the hallway, into Dr. Dee's office. I squeezed his hand, hoping he'd stay calm for the both of us.

**I'm glad you made it. Kanzii, I have some good and bad news. The good news is, today, we'll be able to set a due date. However, the bad news is, we were wrong with we estimated you being only 18 weeks the last time you were here. I went over your sonograms again, along with when you and Emmett conceived her, and after consulting a few other doctors, we realized that you are actually about 25 weeks along. Right now I mean. **She signed in a hurry.

**25 weeks? But she's so tiny! **I signed, tears in my eyes.

**I know. That's why I called you in. I want to get another sonogram, and see if she's gotten any bigger, and make sure she's still healthy. And from what I can tell, she'll be due around December 25****th****. **She added.

**Ok. **Was all I could say.

After three hours of tests, blood work, and sonograms, Dr. Dee called us back into her office, her face grim.

**What's wrong? **I asked her.

**Your daughter is very small. I'm concerned that she may be premature, or worse, still born. **She answered honestly.

**Isn't there anything we can do? **I asked.

**I'm going to give you a few more vitamins to take, and see if that helps. Right now, however, I'm extremely concerned. I want to see you once a week until the due date. You have got to keep yourself healthy, and stress free these next three months. I believe you are a very strong woman, and that this little baby could end up perfectly healthy. **She answered. She reached across her desk and gave my free hand a squeeze.

After we left her office, I turned to Emmett, tears in my eyes. He pulled me into a tight hug, and kissed me over and over on the top of my head. I felt him shake, he was crying.

**Emily is going to be fine. **I signed, my face set.

**Okay. Have you changed her name at all? **He asked. He was changing the subject for both of our sakes.

**Emily Dailyn. Now she is named after you, Bay, Daphne, and myself. **I signed with a smile.

We walked, hand in hand, back to the girls' room, and were shocked to see Daphne packing her small bag.

**They're letting me go home. I got a clean bill of health. **She explained.

**Well that's good! **I signed and went to give her a tight hug. She smiled and nodded, before taking my hand.

**Be strong. **She signed. Emmett and I exchanged a confused look, but let it pass.

**Emmett, can we go home for a little bit? I'm exhausted. **I asked him. He nodded, and off we went.


End file.
